


A cute anxiety

by Cerulean_Blue51



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Victuri, Yuri, viktor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Blue51/pseuds/Cerulean_Blue51
Summary: Following a disastrous season Yuri returns home only to have his hero turn up at his family's home. Starts off slow will get more erotic as the chapters progress, just like the anime. Slow build, this is my first go at writing FanFiction so please feel free to make comments to help me improve or if there is something you think should be added





	1. Introductions

As a breathless Yuri ran back into his room looking red and flustered, he found it hard to think rationally. The skating god ViKtor Nikiforov was stood knee deep in water in his family Onsen...naked...so very naked! He had come to find Yuri to tell him he was going to be his coach. It didn't make sense, he couldn't understand it. ViKtor was amazing, he was stunning, he could do anything he wanted, what on earth had Victor seen in him, to make him come all this way?. A lowly, dime a dozen skater from Japan.

Yuri could feel himself getting faint; he could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest. His mind flashed back to five minutes earlier, staring at the naked god in front of him, with his arm outstretched beckoning him. Panic seized him and he did the only thing he knew what to do, he ran, ran to the safety of his room, to get away, adrenalin was still coursing through his body, his hands were shaking when he held them out in front of his face. His stomach felt as if there were a nest of snakes squirming around in it, he closed his eyes to try to calm himself down, breathing deeply, when pop! The image was there again, the very naked Viktor in front of him, smiling that megawatt smile, that made his fans go weak at the knees

Yuri slumped to the floor, his back against his bedroom door, he looked up, directly into the stunning cerulean blue eyes that had been looking at him so recently. In fact everywhere he looked in his room the eyes stared back at him, after all his room was plastered with posters of Viktor. Mental note to self, thought Yuri, I have to take these down, what on earth would Viktor think if he came in and saw this lot? Almost immediately the answer came back to him, he would know him for the pathetic little fanboy he was and hate him.

From behind him there came a knock on the door and a heavy Russian drawl came through the door...Yuri can I come in. The heart that had been starting to calm down freaked out. “No no no, go away I'm busy” was the only reply he could come up with. Viktor shouted “your mum is making me something to eat Yuri, are you coming to join us? I'll be there in a minute was the only thing he could think of to say, then he stayed there on the floor, listening to the footsteps of his idol as he walked away from him.

Ever since Yuri could remember he had idolised Viktor, the way he moved across the ice, the passion in his performance, the perfection of his jumps. Yuri had spent most of his life imitating Viktor’s routines, hoping that one day he would be good enough to perform on the same ice as him. When that day had finally come, Yuri had flopped magnificently, his confidence had crumbled and he had turned into the mess he now was. Yuri had started comfort eating, gained weight, then failed at one competition after another over the last few months. 

So what in God's earth had made Viktor seek him out in his home town? was it the video that had been posted on Youtube, by the Nishigori's, of him copying Viktor’s routine...it must have been, what else was there? He didn't seem angry when Yuri saw him, for the brief moments before he ran away, he was in fact, smiling at him, Viktor was saying he wanted to coach Yuri. None of it made sense, Yuri he was going to force himself to go out there and speak to Viktor...in a minute anyway when he felt less anxious.

It was a good 10 minutes before Yuri was calm enough to stick his head out of his bedroom door and go face Viktor. A slight blush was spreading across Yuri’s face as he walked into the room where Viktor was sitting, chatting easily with his family. Yuri was amazed, Viktor was so relaxed, chatting away as if he had known Yuri’s family all his life. Viktor looked up, those stunning blue eyes, beaming at Yuri and welcoming him into the room. Yuri melted and moved to join the conversation. It was at that point that he heard what was being said! OMG his sister was telling Viktor that Yuri had worshipped him so much, as a child, that he had named his puppy Vicchan after him. Why oh why does the ground never open up and swallow you whole thought Yuri, as he gazed at the floor, willing it to do exactly that. Yuri was mortified. In fact mortified wasn’t strong enough to describe how he felt. Viktor simply turned around, smiled at Yuri again and said how very flattering that was.

Viktor banned Yuri from the ice until he lost the weight he had gained in the last few months, so the next week consisted of lots of fitness training for Yuri, with Viktor trying to get to know him better. Each night Yuri would go to bed smiling, looking at his posters of Viktor, each night his heart would start beating faster, he couldn't work out why but he liked the feeling


	2. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries to come to terms with his emotions and fails

Lying alone in his room Yuri closes his eyes and tries to sleep, it had been a long day, but he can't manage to drop off. His mind is churning full of thoughts of recent days. Viktor has given him the challenge of skating to Eros in the battle against Yurio, the winner keeps Viktor as their coach. Yuri is desperate to win, to keep Viktor to himself, for any chance of winning the Grand Prix he needed Viktor! The biggest challenge he had at the moment was conveying Eros, he was clueless, he'd never been in a relationship, he never had time for it. So here he lay in his room trying to figure it out, going over and over what Viktor had said to him, about showing him his Eros, for some reason Viktor was sure it was there. How he could be so sure baffled Yuri, he was an unattractive piggy that people took pity on, even though he had lost the weight he was still not Eros material 

Yuri lay there getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Images flooded his head, saying "Pork cutlet bowls" to Viktor and Yurio as an inspiration for Eros, was one of the worst, he wasn't sure if that was because he had been stupid enough to say it out loud, or the tumbleweed of silence that followed, with Viktor eventually taking pity on him and saying if that works for you. 

What worked for him, was the image of Viktor gazing into his eyes, the day he had been given the Eros program to perform, Viktor's beautiful face had only been a couple of inches away from his own, Viktor's breath skimming Yuri's lips. His fingers resting gently under his chin, tilting his head so he had to look directly into Viktor's eyes. The eyes that made him get all squirmy in his gut. What made it worse was the way Viktor slowly moved one skated foot in between Yuri's legs, bringing the two of them even closer. Recalling the image made his heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. His breathing was getting faster as he relived the memory over and over again. Why was he torturing himself like this, it wasn't like these thoughts could even help his performance, after all he could never tell Viktor, that he was his idea of Eros. Viktor would be horrified or laugh at him, Yuri's confidence couldn't cope with that.

Yuri went back to his favourite image, he closed his eyes and imagined his own hand was Viktor's, he ran it seductively under his own chin, it didn't feel exactly the same but it still felt good. It made the memory of Viktor's touch that much clearer. He gently stroked the side of his neck, that felt even better, especially when he touched just below his own ear. He turned his head to one side and now in his imagination it was Viktor's tongue that was doing the stroking, his warm moist mouth sucking and licking him gently on the neck. A whimper escaped his throat, the feeling was delicious. The more aroused he became the more he felt guilty, it was wrong to have these thoughts about his coach, it was something he could never share with him so why did it feel so good? And why couldn't he stop himself? What he really wanted was to feel Viktor kiss his neck, lick his neck and god did he want him to bite his neck, the thought of that caused a pulse in the erection that was developing and seemed to have a mind of it's own, a very demanding mind, that he couldn't ignore .

Yuri rolled over onto his stomach and the pressure of contact with his mattress made him squirm. Another moan slipped from his mouth and he rolled his hips against the mattress again, he buried his face in his pillow to stifle the sounds he was making, he didn't want to risk anyone else hearing him, especially not Viktor. Yuri was becoming red across his face and the flush was spreading further down his neck with every movement, he put his lips to his forearm and gently kissed it, he had never kissed anyone so he wasn't sure if that was what it would feel like. He couldn't imagine what Viktor's lips would feel like against his own but he would have given anything at that moment to find out. He wanted to feel Viktor's hands on him, his fingers running through that beautiful silver hair. He thrust forwards into his mattress again, feeling a tension starting to build in his belly, the muscles were tightening with each thrust and Yuri was loving it. He ran his tongue along his arm and groaned at the sensation, his skin had become so sensitive and he felt on fire. With his eyes still shut he whispered "Viktor" 

A voice from behind him said " yes" Yuri's head snapped round and he was staring at the vision of his fantasy, a smile appeared on Viktor's face, he whispered "I'm pleased that you took my advice and got in touch with your inner Eros!"


End file.
